ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen 12
Jen 12 is the 8th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Rae: Ren, the Plumbers' have requested that you travel into dimension 45. Ren: For what reason? Rae: The Animaro, a very important artifact from our timeline has gone missing. Ren: So? Rae: So, we need it to keep our timeline in tact, if we don't- Gavin: Boom! Ren: What about this other dimension, shouldn't that stay in tact? Rae: The Plumbers' have informed us that their timeline has been damaged for several years and could cease to exist at any time. Ren: "sighs" Fine, I guess I'll go. Gavin: Alright, I'll take you there. casts the spell, transporting Ren into dimension 45; Ren wakes up in his bed, looks around the room and exits Jen: Hey, Ren! Ren: Jen, what're you doing here!? Jen: Whadda mean? Ren: Shouldn't you be in college. Jen: College, I'm too busy for that. Ren: You, too busy for college, yeah right. Jen: It's true, being a hero is tough. Ren: A hero? lifts up her arm, revealing the Omnitrix to be on her wrist; Ren looked down at his wrist and saw that his had disappeared Ren: Huh, I guess I've possessed the Ren of this dimension. Jen: What was that? Ren: Uh...nothing, so where's Rae and Gav? Jen: Who's Rae? Ren: Are you telling me you don't have a Revonnahgander partner in this dimension. Jen: I do, her name is Rayna...wait, this dimension, what do you- {crime alarm goes off} Ren: Uh oh, looks like it's hero time. Jen: Actually, I usually say 'it's time for girl power'! "slams watch" Ren: You're so weird. Heatblast: Yeah, I'm the weird one. flies off, crashing out of the ceiling and going to save the day Ren: Looks like I get me a vacay. {hrs. later...} Ren: So, how'd it go? Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead: Well, I'm being targeted by Vilgax's drones. Ren: Drones, he has drones...that's so cool!! Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead: Not cool, especially when they're trying to kill you. Ren: Mm, they're still cool either way. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead: "sighs" Whatever, doofus. Ren: Hey, don't take anything out on me, bish. Vilgax: Jennifer Tennyson... Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead: Oh great, what is it Vilgax? Vilgax: The Omnitrix, give it to me. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead: You know, I'd really like to but... Diamondhead started charging at Vilgax, ready to punch but the Omnitrix timed out and reverted Jen to normal Jen: On second thought, never mind. Vilgax: You being human will make the removal process easier. Jen: Oh shii...take mushrooms. {prime timeline} Rae: What's taking him so long? Gavin: Not sure; I can use a spell, so we can see what he's doing. casts a spell, a little window-like portal shows dimension 45 Rae: Is he just relaxing? He needs to get the Animaro! Gavin: Whoa, look!! Rae: What? Gavin: In this timeline, Jen has the Omnitrix, so maybe Ren's taking this time for a break away from paparazzi. Rae: Well, they can be quite annoying. Gavin: And he's always the center of attention. Rae: But he can't stay for long or else he'll die as well. Gavin: What!? Rae: Yeah, they're dimension may crumble in the next 10 mins and if Ren stays there any longer, he'll be gone forever. Gavin: Why didn't you tell him that before!! Rae: I didn't want to scare him. Gavin: Ah geez. {dimension 45} Jen: Ren, I could use a little help here. Ren: How could I help? Vilgax is the toughest of the tough. Vilgax: Thank you, Tennyson child. Ren: Anytime, squid face. Jen: Wait, you've never called him that. Ren: What? Jen: That nickname's only been used by me...oh my god, are you even from this dimension. Ren: Um... gets up from the couch, runs to the elevator and leaves; back in the prime timeline, Rae was panicking Rae: What if he doesn't make it in time!! Gavin: You said he has 10 mins. Rae: That was 5 mins ago. Gavin: What!! Rae: Time moves faster in that dimension. Gavin: So, he only has 5 mins to find this Animaro and leave before he dies!! Rae: Yeah. Gavin: Holy shi- {dimension 45; plumber hq} Ren: Alright, listen up...tell me where this dimension's Animaro is or else. Plumber: Or else what? Ren: Your dimension will cease to exist. Plumber: We keep it at the bottom in the basement Ren: Cool. {Plumber HQ; basement} Ren: Where in the helicopter could this thing be? looked all around the basement to find the artifact, then stumbled over a glowing purple crystal Ren: Is this it? {prime timeline} Rae: Bring 'im back! Bring 'im back!! Gavin: Ok. casts a spell, pulling Ren into the prime timeline Ren: Did someone order an Animarou. Rae: You did it! Gavin: And you're alive! Ren: Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Rae: Oh, um...no reason. Gavin: The dimension would cease to exist, killing you as well. Ren: Oh my god, why didn't you tell me that!? Rae: I didn't want to scare you. Ren: Me staying there forever and not knowing would've been scary. Gavin: If you so badly want time away from paparazzi, why don't you just take off the Omnitrix? Ren: I've thought about it, I'm just not sure if I want to give up heroing yet. Rae: We can understand if you want to take a break from time-to-time. Gavin: But you gotta at least help us when we can't handle things ourselves. Ren: Deal. in an Amazonian jungle, inside a hidden temple, a shadowy figure places the Animaro on top of a platform Figure: Soon, this world will feel my pain. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Jennifer Tennyson (dimension 45) Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's drones Aliens Used By Jen *Heatblast *Diamondhead (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes